Shallow Red Sea
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: The One Piece version of Deep Blue Sea. I changed a few things. If you don't like sharks  don't read this. I held back on a few gory details...
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTER CHECKS:

. Luffy: is that fat guy at the beginning whose arm is bitten off by a shark. He is then killed viciously and graphically on a stretcher by a shark.

. Zolo: is the Shark Wrangler, Carter Blake (or something like that)  . He lives!

. Nami: is the pretty British woman (Suzan) responsible for the whole thing. She gets eaten by a shark - literally folded in two and swallowed.

. Usopp: is that gay guy whose scared of stuff. Dougie or something like that. He gets chomped in two by a shark.

. Sanji: is the preacher cook played by L L Cool J. He lives! (Though only just...)

. Vivi: is the blonde woman, the one that the Shark Wrangler liked (it's _so_ obvious, even though she loved the fat guy!). She gets bitten around the waist and killed by a shark.

Ace: is the black guy, the bossy one, played by Samuel. L. Jackson. He's ripped in two by _**two**_ sharks. Special...

. Chopper: is Patty or somebody like that, the person up in the tower thingy that died in the helicopter crash.

ACT ONE

Scene I

(Miss the first part, skip straight to a bit of action...)

"Nami, we need you up here right away!"

Nami stood in the elevator, clenching and unclenching her fists. What was wrong now? As if anything should go wrong - they were only working with a trio of huge killer Mako Sharks. But no biggie. The voice calling Nami was Chopper, a little reindeer guy whom was like a secretary to this "mission" - with its motives hidden from all by Nami. Nami waited until the elevator had stopped, and then she stepped outside and into the cool night.

"Guys?" She called.

Two flares were set off.

Nami gulped.

Suddenly bright lights flashed on all around her, and everybody up on the top balcony yelled: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NAMI!"

Nami clasped her hands together. What a wonderful surprise!

Everyone was there: Usopp (whom was gay but oh well...), Princess Vivi, Vivi's good friend Luffy, Ace, Sanji the cook (food compliments of him) and Chopper.

And Zolo, the shark wrangler, arrived a few minutes later, as Usopp was telling Sanji that he didn't like Sanji's cake. **(Cut out from the final movie.)**

Nami's eyes lit up. _So how does one become a Shark Wrangler?_


	2. Chapter 2

ACT ONE

Scene II

So, Zolo had gotten the shark inside. There it was, sedated in a small pool, surrounded by researchers and scientists and random peoples. Nami approached the shark, syringe and tools at the ready. She put _one_ foot into the water...and the shark thrashed about like a maniac!

Nami gasped, but kept her cool.

Zolo glanced at her.

Nami continued on her path, she set up the apparatus and inserted the syringe into the shark's head. A small moniter showed that it was right on target. It came into contact with the shark's brain.

Everybody held their breaths as Nami and the others (minus Zolo) crowded around a computer screen.

Something appeared (**don't ask me what, I was paying attention to something else**) and everybody started to cheer.

"We did it!" Nami cried. She hugged everybody within reach.

Zolo smiled, and doused the shark's back with water.

"Hey Sanji, let me try a ciggarette!" Luffy said.

Sanji looked like he was about to say no, but the look on Luffy's face was obstinate. He sighed and handed Luffy a ciggarette and lit it for Luffy. He then strode away, somewhere to begin some more cooking. He glanced back, at Luffy standing by the shark, and rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't get that close, Luffy!" Sanji called as the elevator doors shut.

Luffy took a puff of the ciggarette.

He coughed, and took another drag, letting the smoke out slowly. He did this again.

The shark leapt sideways and bit off Luffy's arm...

"LUFFY!" Vivi screamed.

Zolo jumped out of the pool as the shark began thrashing around and Vivi and Usopp ran to Luffy. Zolo jumped up, ran to a glass cabinet and smashed it open. He took out a rifle.

"NO!" Nami cried.

Zolo took aim...

Luffy was screaming...

Vivi was crying...

Usopp was trying the bind the wound...

Ace was helping Usopp, and trying to calm down Vivi at the same time...

And Nami dived, slid across the floor and hit a button. The top of the shark's pool closed over, and the shark was free.

Zolo gave Nami a look of pure shock.He couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Are you insane?" He cried.

Nami stared back at Zolo, impervious.

Zolo ran to a voice-com. "We need medical aid, immediately!"

The only other sound was Luffy's screaming...


	3. Chapter 3

ACT ONE

Scene III

Luffy was on a stretcher, in the elevator. Beside him were Usopp, Vivi, Nami and Zolo.

"You'll be okay Luffy!" Vivi said. "Just hold on!"

Luffy's eyes were scrunched up in pain.

"I'm not this kind of doctor..." Nami said, applying pressure to the bandage.

"Just keep doing what you're doing." Ace replied.

The doors opened...

And what greeted the crew was a storm.

Chopper's voice called to them: "Look, there's the helicopter!"

A helicopter came through the rain, battling the winds.

It lowered down a wire with a hook.

"Here," Usopp placed the oxygen mask over Luffy's mouth. "This'll help you to breath."

They ran out into the rain with the stretcher, and attached the hook to Luffy's stretcher.

They ran back inside, Zolo only just making it before a huge wave crashed over them. Vivi was gasping slightly.

The helicopter was in trouble. The winds were too strong. And the cable was breaking...

The stretcher fell downwards.

It hit the water with a splash, and started to sink.

The pilots tried to get it back up...

Suddenly something grabbed the stretcher, and pulled it and the helicopter along with it.

Chopper let out a scream of terror as the helicopter smashed into the tower, killing him and the pilots instantly.

And down in the lab, the others felt the explosion. The regained their footing.

"What was that?" Vivi asked, worridly.

Suddenly, Ace's eyes travelled out of the glass screen, into the waters.

"Somebody tell me what that is..." He said, paling. "Somebody tell me...please..."

Everybody's eyes drifted outwards...

A shark was moving swiftly through the water, Luffy's stretcher in its mouth. Luffy's eyes were wide with terror, but he shut them as the shark threw him towards the glass window. He hit it with a crash.

Vivi's hands flew to her mouth, as Luffy stared down at her, fearfully.

Nami's mouth hung open, comprehending what was happening.

Ace and Usopp stared at Luffy, stunned.

But Zolo's eyes were on the cracks appearing in the glass. **(At this point, I was screaming RUN! RUN! RUN!)**

Luffy looked at Vivi, and his eyes clearly said: _I Love You..._

And then the glass shattered, and the water came in.

"RUN!" Zolo screamed. And they did, Zolo grabbed Vivi's hand and the five of them ran towards the staircase. The water grabbed at their heels as they slipped and slid across the floor. The men wrenched open the door, and everybody burst through it. Zolo slammed the door shut behind him, and he and Ace bolted it shut.

"NO!" Vivi screamed, tears streaming down her face as she sank to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

ACT TWO

Scene I

The crew stood there, for what seemed like a year. Finally **(and this is NOT exactly how it happened, because the black guy starts it, by talking to the shark wrangler.)**

Vivi faced Nami and said, sarcastically: "Well, I hope that you're happy!"

Nami drew herself upwards. "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"YES YOU DO!" Vivi screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU PUTTING INTO THE BRAINS OF THOSE SHARKS!?!?"

Nami sighed. "It's to help with the cure for alsimas. I..."

"You've made them smarter..." Ace realised. "You've made them smarter...and given them an incentive to kill. Us." He finished grimly.

Nami's eyes opened in shock. And they all knew that it was true.

"You stupid bitch..." Vivi said, tears streaming down her face.

"You've gone against all of the laws of genetic engineering..." Ace snapped at Nami, leaving her stung.

"You wouldn't understand..." Nami said, softly.

Zolo stared at her. "Oh yeah? Dumb old Zolo wouldn't know that you used us?" He walked up to her and looked right into her eyes. "That you used me?"

Nami just stared at him. "Look, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"WELL IT DID!" Vivi screamed. "LUFFY IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Nami bit her lip. Vivi was right...but she didn't want to admit it.

In the kitchens...

Water flooded the hallways. Sanji made his way through them - waist deep. A bit of hot acid dripped on him, burning his forehead. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shark... **(Forget the parrot that was in the real movie, it got eaten anyways...)**

The crew had to go to another room, with another pool. And two of them had to dive down there to get out, open up a doorway and save the girls - because of course, the boys being stronger **(sorry)** had to go...

"I'm not swimming in there!" Usopp cried.

"You have to." Zolo replied. "Otherwise, we can't get out."

"There are sharks down there!" Usopp cried.

"The water's murky, you might make it." Ace told him.

Vivi was sitting by herself, crying.

Nami was watching Ace, standing by the pool.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you." Zolo said to him. "Just a suggestion."

Usopp reached over, and pulled some stuff out of the way, revealing a door.

"You're a life-saver Usopp!" Vivi cried, drying her tears. Then her face darkened. "But...Luffy..." She glared at Nami.

Sanji crashed through the doors of the kitchen and bolted them shut. He stood, gasping, by a window, which the shark slid slowly by. Sanji gulped. The shark was about to come in - so Sanji grabbed an axe.

The shark thrashed in, and Sanji climbed onto a towering trolley of metal trays. But he fell off, and, in desperation, swam into an oven, pulling the door shut behind him. Through the glass he could see sharkie trying to nose its way in, ramming into the glass door.

And then, the shark turned the oven on. **(Mum and I nearly ran out at that point, at the same time.)**

Sanji gasped as he realised this, as it began to get even hotter inside of his "safe" haven.

"It'll be all over the news: Cook dies in his own oven!" Sanji said, as he watched the shark nearly break through. So Sanji began chopping at the top of the oven. He managed to make a hole big enough for himself to squeeze through, and he climbed up. He opened the door and dived out. He turned around and threw the lit cigarette lighter at the shark. He then swam for his life.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Ace cried. "You all need to realise what we're dealing with, and get used to it! Those sharks are big, they're mean and they're out there! It doesn't matter what - or whom - made them like that! What matters is that we have to get out of here!"

Everybody was staring at him, as he made his way around the edge of the pool.

"We have to show faith towards each other, and in the great Lord above!" Ace continued, as he hopped down to the front of the pool.

( Close-up on Zolo, stunned.)

"So here's what we're gonna do!" Ace cried. "We're gonna block the...AAUURRGGHH!!"

A shark popped out from the water, and grabbed Ace by the waist. It slammed him onto the floor, before pulling him into the pool, whose waters stained incarnadine (blood red).

Nami let out a strangled gasp, and Usopp screamed. Vivi grabbed Zolo's arm.

And in the waters, two sharks had a fight over Ace, and ripped him in two...


	5. Chapter 5

ACT TWO

Scene II

Nami and Vivi were clinging onto a pillar. Vivi looked terrified.

"It ate him!" Usopp cried. He sunk to the floor. "It just ate him! That's it! I'm staying here! Someone will come, and we'll get out of here!"

Zolo crouched down beside Usopp. "Look, Usopp, what's the maximum capicity of this building?"

Usopp told him.

"And what happens when there's more water in here then it can hold?"

"It will break, like toothpicks..." Usopp said.

"Well, we won't be here for that, right?" Zolo asked, standing up and extending his hand down to Usopp.

Usopp stared at it, before grabbing it, standing up and saying: "No way!"

They went towards the door, and each took a hold of the hatchway.

"Well, the moment of truth - again." Vivi said, as they wrenched the door open.

They were in a tall, tall room with a ladder. Above them, was the fire from Sanji's killing the shark, but they didn't know that then. The water suddenly exploded from the pool.

"GO!" Zolo yelled.

They started to climb up the ladder: Vivi, Nami, Zolo and Usopp, in that order. Below them, the shark started to ram the door, and water started to leak in.

"If I can get out to that level and open the door," Zolo said, motioning towards the second to the top level. "Then the water will leak into there, buy us some time."

"Okay." Usopp said, climbing past Zolo.

The shark got in, and started circling as the water filled up the room.

Zolo got onto the level, and tried to pry the door open. He used one of his swords, and managed to pull it open - just as the shark and its water level came up to him. He lept back onto the ladder, and they all started to climb again. Suddenly, the ladder broke, and they all fell.

Zolo, Usopp and Nami managed to keep their grips.

Vivi did not.

"ZOLO! HELP ME!" She screamed, splashing about in the water.

Zolo gasped, and swung down from the ladder. He hung there by his legs, and reached out his hands to Vivi, for her to grab onto.

"TAKE MY HANDS!" He yelled.

"I CAN'T!" Vivi yelled, reaching. "ZOLO, I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"YOU WON'T!" Zolo yelled. "JUST TAKE MY HANDS!"

They were within hands reach...reaching...reaching...

Suddenly Vivi let out a yelp and was dragged underneath the water.

Zolo yelled something...everyone else was panting (including him, sorry) and watching the sirling waters...there was a moment of silence...

And then Vivi reappeared. Her face was full of pain and fear - because she was sitting in the mouth of a shark, blood was everywhere.

Zolo gasped, as Vivi screamed, but he left his hand there, as Vivi reached wildly with hers.

The shark, with all of its malice, let Vivi and Zolo's fingers brush up against each other. And then Vivi let out a scream, and was dragged beneath the water.

Zolo gasped as he swung himself upwards. Nami gasped too, tears streaming down her face. For all it was worth...her best friend had just been eaten. She came up to Zolo, and peered down at the water, which had turned scarlet. She let out a breath, a sad sort of sigh.

Zolo was gasping, staring down at the waters.

"Usopp?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you reach that door above you?" Zolo asked him.

Usopp tried, but to no prevail. "No." He said, he was looking very, very shocked and scared.

Zolo sighed, and lay down next to Nami, across the ladder.

Nobody said a word, until a voice called: "Guys?"

It was Sanji.


	6. Chapter 6

ACT TWO

Scene III

Sanji stood facing the other three.

"So," He said, sighing. "Luffy, Ace and Vivi are dead..."

Zolo had come through the door, and now he sat in front of it, utterly exhausted and a picture of total grief on his face.

_Vivi is dead..._

Nami nodded. "Yes...it was..."

"All your fault!" Usopp interrupted. "If you hadn't..."

_I couldn't save her..._

Suddenly, Zolo stood up.

"Sanji," He said. "You said that the other stairwell was blocked off?"

"Yeah, that's right." Sanji replied. "What are you thinking, Zolo?"

"I'm thinking," Zolo replied. "That..."

He told the others his plan, and Nami began to understand.

"I get it..." She said slowly. "We go down to get up..."

"Right." Zolo replied. "And Usopp? You're coming with me."

Zolo's arm was bleeding. He put cream on it and tied it with a bandage.

"My skin's started to hemridge. The sharks would be drawn to this." He told Nami. "Can't let that happen."

Nami nodded. She had been very quiet since Vivi had died, speaking only twice. Vivi...one of her best friends...was...dead...

"You know, maybe you were right about what you said before...I couldn't have done this without you." Nami said.

Zolo put the cream back into the cupboard and closed it, before replying: "I know. And that's the problem."

Usopp came out in a wetsuit.

"Okay, let's go." Zolo said, taking up his flashlight. "Usopp, don't give me that look. The wetsuit will help you to regulate your body temperature."

Usopp sighed. "Fine." He spoke to Sanji. "Sanji?"

"What?"

"Would you please zip up my wetsuit?"

Sanji obliged, and Zolo and Usopp left.

Nami rolled her eyes, and glanced down at a picture of Vivi holding a cat. "I need to get some things from my quarters." She said. "Important research papers."

"Forget about it Nami!" Sanji said.

"If I do, then all of this would have been pointless." Nami replied.

"Death is always pointless!" Sanji called.

Nami didn't reply, and she just walked away.

Sanji sighed, and picked up a video camera. "To make the perfect omlette..." He began.

Once a cook, always a cook...

Zolo and Usopp swam through the waters.

"I'll go through this tunnel." Zolo told Usopp. "Wait here."

Usopp did.

A shark came along.

Usopp freaked out.

But beneath the waters, the shark wrangler Zolo was freaking out too. There it was. Vivi's beautiful body - dead - and tangled up in the wires.

Zolo came up, gasping for air.

"Zolo!" Usopp cried.

"Usopp?" Zolo asked.

"The shark..." Usopp said.

"The body..." Zolo whispered.

They swam back underneath the water. Usopp managed to throw the switch and open the door above the first floor from the bottom, but not all of the way. Zolo gave him the thumbs up. And then, suddenly, his eyes widened in shock and in horror.

A giant shark came out of nowhere and grabbed Usopp. It tore him in two. His legs were still twitching.

Zolo felt sickened.


	7. Chapter 7

ACT TWO

Scene IV

Nami shut the door behind her, and waded over to her locker. She spun the combination lock three times, and opened up her locker. She reached in, and pulled out the documents.

Nami sighed.

Suddenly, she felt something behind her.

She spun around, gasping...

And came face to face with...

A model of the human body.

She sighed, and pushed it away with her foot.

All of a sudden, she looked up, into the corner of the room. Something black and triangular shaped, coming up, out of the murky depths.

Her eyes narrowed, as she peered...

The shark began thrashing through the waters to get to her.

Nami yelped and scrambled onto a table. She dropped her papers in the process.

"Oh no..." She muttered, and began to reach for them.

The shark jumped up - just as Nami's fingertips brushed over the papers - and chomped onto the papers. Nami withdrew her arm, scared - and angry. Her eyes darted around - and came across an electrical wire, crackling.

And then, all of a sudden, she knew exactly what she would have to do to survive.

She unzipped her wetsuit from the front, and stripped to her underwear. She stood on her wetsuit - a grounding.

She ripped the wire from its perch, and watched the shark speed towards her. As it reared out of the water, she thrust the electrical cord into its mouth...

The shark thrashed backwards, volts running through it.

The shark's corpse lay on the water, burnt to a crisp.

Nami sighed with relief - and then, she saw her papers.

They had suffered the same fate as the shark. Nami gulped.


	8. Chapter 8

ACT THREE

Scene I

Sanji grabbed Zolo by the wrists and pulled him upwards. They sat there for a second, before Sanji asked the inevitable: "Where's Usopp?"

Zolo looked at him, and he didn't need to answer through all of his gasping. It was written on his face.

Sanji drew in a breath, and held his cross. Zolo put his hand on Sanji's, Sanji put his other hand on Zolo's, and Zolo put his other hand on Sanji's.

"May God have mercy on us all, right now..." Sanji muttered.

"Where's Nami?" Zolo asked.

Sanji told her.

"Oh shit..."

Zolo got up and started to run, followed closely by the cook, Sanji.

"The brothers never make it out of these situations alive!" Sanji complained.

"Nami? Nami?"

They met Nami in the hallway, as she was coming out of her room.

"Did you do it?" She asked, and Zolo shook his head. "Where's Usopp?"

Zolo looked at her, and Nami sighed.

They crowded into the small escape room.

"Alright, now we'll attach these oxygen tanks to these life-vests." Zolo explained. "Sharks are attracted to thrashing and bright colours, so these should be the perfect distraction."

"But what about us?" Sanji asked.

"The vests would bring us up too fast." Zolo explained. "Our lungs would explode."

Nami and Sanji nodded.

"But, before I open the airway," Zolo said. He looked at the other two. "I gotta let the room fill up with water." Nami stood up, shocked. "It'll only take a few seconds."

Nami said: "But it's like, what, sixty metres?" _Luffy couldn't..._she thought, which made her feel a teeny-tiny bit better.

"Ain't nothing to it." Zolo replied. "Remember: Exahale as you rise."

Sanji exchanged a look with Nami.

"You ready?" Zolo asked them.

"No." Nami replied.

"Never." Sanji added.

Zolo threw the switch, and the room began to fill up with water. Sanji reached out, and took Zolo's hand, and then Nami's.

Zolo held out his other hand to Nami. She glanced at it, and then at him, and took it. They stood there in a circle, as the water slowly began to fill up the room.

"Our Father, Who Art In Heaven," Sanji said, as the cross on his neck rose with the water level. "Give us the strength to pass this feat, to see the sunshine shining down. Our Father, in all of his eternal glory, may he save our souls from a watery fate. May God have mercy on us now! Amen!" He began to chant, and Zolo and Nami joined in. "Amen! Amen! Amen! Amen! Amen! Amen! Amen!"

The water was almost to the top by now. The "distractions" were ready.

"Amen! Amen! Amen! Amen! Amen! Amen! Amen!"

The shark shot towards the "distractions" tearing them apart, as Zolo, Sanji and Nami began to swim upwards. Their lungs felt like they were about to burst, as they slowly made their way upwards.

They broke through the surface, gasping for breath and squinting in the bright sunlight.

"Quick, get out of the water!" Sanji cried.

They began to swim, Sanji a little bit slower then Zolo and Nami.

Zolo climbed out first, and pulled Nami up with him. They turned around - just as the shark grabbed onto Sanji's leg.

"SANJI!" Nami screamed.

Sanji gasped as the shark began to pull him along. He reached around his neck and grabbed his cross. He began to stab at the shark and, finally, he caught it in the eye. Zolo jumped into the water as the shark moved of. He grabbed Sanji, and helped him back to the platform.

"Our Father, had mercy..." Sanji muttered.

Zolo and Nami bound Sanji's leg, and leaned him against a wall.

"What's she doing?" Nami asked.

Zolo looked, and saw the shark ramming against the fence. He understood perfectly.

"She's got us right where she wants us." He said. "What else does a 1800lb Mako dream about, other then eating?"

Nami gasped.

"That's right." Zolo replied. "The Deep Blue Sea."

Nami thought about this, and then her eyes clouded over. "We have to kill her." She said, finally.

Zolo nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

ACT THREE

Scene II

"If we can get this harpoon into her, and set off the dynamite that's attached to it," Zolo said, as he and Nami rigged up the device. "Then we can get her. Any questions?"

"No." Nami replied.

"Good, then let's go!" Zolo cried, and he sprinted across the warf, followed closely by Nami.

Sanji watched them go. "Amen..." He muttered, as his eyes closed...

Zolo cried out in frustration. "She's too far away! I can't get her!"

Nami glanced at him, and then back at the shark.

"I don't know what else to do!" Zolo cried.

Nami glanced down, at a rusty old fishing hook at her feet.

"I know how to get her!" She called to Zolo, picking up the fishing hook.

Zolo looked over at her.

"Bait." Nami said, and cut into her palm. Blood gushed out, and Nami dived into the water.

"NO! NAMI!" Zolo cried.

The shark, at the fence, stopped, and sniffed the water. Then it turned around and began to head towards Nami.

Nami gasped, turned around herself and swam as fast as she could towards a metal ladder. She grabbed onto it, but it broke and she fell backwards and into the water.

Zolo had shot the shark with the harpoon, but now he dived into the water to save Nami.

Nami faced the shark. She was terrified.

Suddenly, it veered off to her right.

And, as Zolo watched, it came up to Nami's right side and ate her. **(Literally, folded her up and swallowed her.)**

Zolo gasped as the shark headed towards him. But, being the action-hunk **(that's how they described Thomas Jane...)** shark wrangler that he was, he flipped as the shark lunged for him, and grabbed onto its dorsal fin, as it started to make a break for the open sea.

This was it...it was all over with now...

Sanji stood on the warf, with the dynamite.

"This one's for Usopp..." He said. (Dramatically.)

"SANJI!" Zolo screamed.

"ZOLO!" Sanji replied.

And as the shark broke through the fence, Zolo grabbed onto it and braced himself.

"There we go..." He said.

The shark kept on swimming.

"NOW!" Zolo yelled.

"NOW!" Sanji agreed, and activated the dynamite.

The shark was blown to **(sorry)** smitharines, a huge explosion that rocked the water and caused a huge tower of fire, smoke and blood (eeww...)...

Sanji cheered, as did Zolo.

It was _finally_ over...

Zolo sat with Sanji on the warf.

A charter-boat appeared in the horizon, with people standing on the dock and waving from it.

Zolo rolled his eyes and dangled his feet in the water. "Wouldn't you know it?" He asked.

Sanji patted his cross, and replied: "Yeah, I get ya..."

Zolo looked at Sanji. "Let me ask you something Sanji."

Sanji waited and listened.

"Are you _sure_ that there were only three sharks?" Zolo asked.

Sanji laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure."

But - just to be on the safe side - Zolo took his feet out of the water!

**The End**

_Deepest Bluest…_


End file.
